1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, broadly speaking, to apparatus for drying wet or damp footwear.
More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus for drying wet or damp footwear from the inside, utilizing hot air flowing from conventional registers of hot air heating systems
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many arrangements are known for drying wet or damp foot-wear. None are known to the inventors for drying wet or damp footwear from the inside, particularly in the toe area, utilizing hot air flowing from conventional registers of hot air heating systems.